


四则

by Ringeril



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 八年前的旧文补档。写给四个朋友的小片段。Jack中心，一些幻境。时间线混乱不明。





	四则

**00:28 橘川·琉璃**

2021年某个秋天的早晨，住在剑桥Cherry Hinton Rd.的普通居民James Bukhar和平时一样从自己家里出来到车库取花洒打算浇花。但这一次他在门前车道上停住了脚步。秋日清晨的日光不在焉地，流水般滑过柔色的黑发，不凉不暖地照亮了面前青年的脸庞。那青年人有些困惑地仰头看着薄云依稀的湛蓝天空，像是在寻找什么东西。然后他回过神来看着Bukhar，后者则一动不动，如同隔着什么漫长厚重的帷幕，回忆着某个断点的光景。这时青年低下头去，露出个半明半暗的微笑来——只是因为光线，绝不是因为别的什么——然后便迈着安静的步子走开了。Bukhar上前走进车库，取出了花洒。（他本就是为这事才过来的。）他打开铝壶的盖子。清凉的水注入进去，壶底发出轻微的叮当声。他凑过去。隔着滟滟水光，附在回力镖上的金色的空气妖精仿佛张开了翅膀。

**01:15 MARSLAVE**

2015年一个夏日阴郁的黄昏，退役军官James Bukhar突然记起了一本买回许久却一直未曾翻开的书。他隔着因雷雨未至而显得湿漉漉的玻璃窗望了望外面，处理了堆积一天的脏盘子和空食品盒，然后洗干净手，往书房走去。他没有开灯，屋子里一片昏暗，拒绝流动的空气懒洋洋地悬在过道狭小的空间里，甘心被他的脚步搅扰。接着他来到房门口，书柜敞开着。坐在地上的黑发青年扬起脸，翻开放在膝上的正是他要找的那本书。Bukhar念出书名，却仿佛没有发出声音。青年做了个表示了解的手势，脸上浮现出一个温和却带了点勉强意味的笑容。Bukhar从他手中接过书，书页合上了，浅蓝色封皮默然。闷热的房间里，空无一人的窗下，浅色印花的窗帘纹丝未动。

**01:50 危。**

2032年倒春寒时候，James Bukhar在不属于自己的房间里醒来。枕边的钟指向下午两点十五分，他觉得疼痛有所减轻。他扣上胸前睡着时悄然滑开的纽扣，推开厚重烦赘的被子来到窗前，试图把窗子打开一条缝。与仍然有些冷冽的空气一同进来的是鼻息间淡淡的植物清香，冲淡了房间里刺鼻的药水味。他在那里站了许久，直到不得不坐下来。门没有打开，也没有任何人进来。没有窃语声，时间流逝得忠于职守。精巧的沙漏里，菲雅利的尘埃落定。他还是觉得有些倦意，有什么东西久待不来。他仍在等，时时刻刻，在完美的一生的末端，在某个光线或者空气甚至声音被奇妙扭曲的时候。他没有叹气，只是整理着枕头。低垂的树木枝条轻柔地敲打着窗子，窗格落下的暗影间，雪白的纸张随之微微掀起边角。笨拙的线条让妖精女王倾斜着，如同在无处危险地悬停。零落的橡皮屑间，红杆的木质铅笔不知所踪。

**02:37 植物君**

2027年隆冬，休假中的心理学教授Edith Foss跟在昔日同僚身后攀上北爱尔兰岩石峭立的海岸。灰蒙蒙的天海之间，涛声如鼓贯耳。她挑了块大些的石头坐下来，裹紧了羽绒衣和围巾。“有时候，我仍看见……”Bukhar背对着她，后面的话语被风变成旷地里带有咸涩气味的呼号。他转过头，Edith以茫然的神情回应，呼出的白气如同字词在两人间的空白中凝结。Bukhar重又回过头去。站在他身边的青年往前走了两步，身体前倾探出悬崖边缘，满足着危险的好奇心。然后他转身，缓步回来。黑发凌乱地遮住他的眼睛，只能看见唇边似有似无的笑意，节制而矜持。他伸出右手悬在半空，一个陡峭的爬升，随即蓦地，无所聊赖地跌落下来。身后的海水聚合，他偏过脸去沉默地予以注视。观察许久的Edith站起身，细碎风化的石子在她的靴子底下滚动。她脱下手套，指尖摸索着向前，小心翼翼。在Bukhar眼神收束的地方，她触到青年瘦削的肩膀。就在这一瞬间她收回手，好似挽回虚空中的一个线团。碧色眼瞳中的天空如同化在水中的墨迹，带着一种混沌的透明感。余温未散。

Fin.

2012-08-15


End file.
